If I Lose Her
by dirtymonstaa
Summary: A two-shot based on the Outlaw Queen Spoilers of Season 4. This is based on Robin's POV and the whole situation with Regina and Marian, with Robin running after Regina.


**_Decided to make a two-shot based on the Outlaw Queen Spoilers of Season 4. However accurate or not those spoilers are, I just wanted to make this, because I couldn't stop thinking about it. This is based on Robin's POV on the whole situation or Regina and Marian, with him running after her. So enjoy! It will be a two-shot, but that really depends on you guys. Let me know what you think!_**

**_ALSO, please let me know if and who has a tumblr here, I'd really love to follow you, I'd love to get to know more of the OutlawQueen Community, with season 4 of OUAT coming up and all the angst, and heartbreak headed out way, we could really use each other right now. lol My tumblr is : dirtymonstaa _**

**_Please don't hesitate to shoot me a message or just say to say hi! I don't bite. ;) _**

* * *

Robin's reunion with his not-so-dead wife was cut short, when he heard the bell ring, causing him to snap back to reality. His initial shock and happiness left his body as he felt his girlfriend walk out the diner.

He didn't have time to think, he didn't have to think, it was an automatic reaction to run after Regina. He quickly made his way out of the diner, leaving Marian and Roland inside.

"Regina! Wait!"

He knew she heard him, but she just kept walking. He called out to her once again, grabbing her wrist and turning her so she faced him.

"Regina..."

It was pretty cold outside, but it wasn't the weather that made her shiver, it was his touch. Regina wouldn't look at him, she couldn't. Robin knew, could see it, could feel it, the hurt and the heartbreak she's feeling.

"Let me go." Regina said softly but firm, her voice sounding defeated. She removed his hand that currently had a tight grip on her wrist.

"I..." Before Robin could finish his thoughts the diner doors swung open once again revealing Marian holding Roland's hand.

"Stay away from him!" Marian exclaimed to Regina, with fury in her eyes. Robin glanced down at his son who had no idea what was probably going on but looked frightened nonetheless.

"Marian, don't." Robin said calmly, she turned to him wide-eyed, not believing that her husband acted as if it was okay that he just up and left her and Roland to run after The Evil Queen.

"Don't what Robin?" Marian questioned, "Do you not know who she is?! What she has done?! She's the Evil Queen, she's a MONSTER!" Marian screamed not caring who heard her, as Roland coward in fear. Regina looked down at Roland who was clutching Marian's hand in between Marian and Robin, when about thirty minutes ago, it was her hands he was holding. Regina held in the tears that threatened to fall.

Just then, Snow and Charming along with Henry, Emma, Hook, walked out of the diner hearing the screams from outside. Robin could see the pain in Regina's eyes as Marian spoke those hurtful words to her. Once again being reminded who she was and what she thinks she will always be.

Robin turned to speak to Regina once again, "Regina-"

"Just leave me alone." Regina said cutting him off, turning to leave, heading towards her manor. Robin saw that Henry was trying to make his way to his mother until, Emma put a hand on his shoulder as if to tell him no.

"She needs me! She shouldn't be alone right now." Henry reasoned to Emma, still trying to escape her grasp.

"Henry, she needs some time right now." Emma said looking at her son sympathetically. She then gazed up to Robin giving him a worried look.

Robin knew what that look meant. But he too, was at a loss for words. He didn't even realize that Marian and Roland left. Leaving him with the Charmings and Hook.

"I...I" Robin stuttered, still unable to find words, not really knowing what to do, and just overall confused at the situation.

David spoke first, "Robin, we will make sure your wife and your son are taken care of." He gave him a sad smile, David knew the man needed some time to think.

Robin simply nodded, thanking him as he walked to wherever his legs would carry him to.

Robin hadn't realized where he was walking until someone swung the door open causing him to retract a bit.

"Hey, watch it man!" A drunk Whale said, stumbling out of the bar.

Robin apologized, and walked inside The Rabbit Hole. A drink, that's what he needed. It might help him think some. He grabbed the first seat he could find at the bar.

"What's your poison?" The bartender asked.

"Whiskey." Robin replied, he needed something strong. The bartender handed him his drink, and Robin took it down in was drink. The liquid burned his throat, but he didn't care. He just wanted to feel numb.

He didn't know what to do. What was he suppose to do? He should be jumping for joy that his wife was back, the mother of his child. But he couldn't, not when Regina was all he could think about.

Only a few hours ago, they were confessing their love for each other. He hasn't been that happy since Marian passed. He remembered how hurt she looked back at the diner. He never meant to cause her pain. Robin downed another shot of whiskey.

No matter how many times he tried to think of a scenario where he didn't have to hurt anyone, he knew it was pointless. He was so confused and conflicted. His heart and mind at war to make a decision.

Maybe he didn't deserve to have one or the other. He was a man of honor, but he didn't feel so honorable. He didn't understand how things could get so messed up. Here was his wife, his first love, the mother of his child, who has no idea what had happened in the last thirty years, all she remembers is probably seeing them a few days before she was captured.

Then there was Regina, his Regina, a vulnerable yet strong woman, that he had the pleasure of getting to know that pass couple weeks, and have develop strong feelings for as well. His soulmate, he let that word resonate with him because he knew it held true, which is why he felt such a strong magnetic pull towards her.

It didn't make any sense, because in this timeline, Marian never died. So how was it that he still had the memories of Marian passing? He mind kept going back and forth, it started to make him dizzy.

Robin didn't even realize how long he's been sitting on his thoughts, but he couldn't stay there forever. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

_**I haven't forgotten about my two other stories, I just haven't had time to update them. I just had to get this out of my mind and in writing. lol. Work's been kicking my butt, but hopefully I can have and update for both soon. Thank you!**_


End file.
